Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by xHeyItsGilx
Summary: Does anybody wonder what happened to Gravity 5 and The Perfs after they left the mall on Christmas? Find out here!


**Merry Christmas! I've got a surprise for all of my lovely people!**

* * *

Nelson's P.O.V.

You all know what happened to Gravity 5 and The Perfs on Christmas Eve right? If you don't then I'll explain it to you carefully. Basically, we all got locked in the mall. But, you guys don't know what happened after we were sent free.

"Kacey, why don't you come with me for Christmas Eve? Do you really want to eat your grandma's bad cookies?" Molly asked.

"You gotta point. Bye guys!" Kacey yelled as she walked away with Molly.

"Kevin, you could go home. I'll just wait for my mom to come." I said.

"Alright, Merry Christmas bro." Kevin said as he walked towards the bus stop.

"I'm gonna walk home, you guys wanna join me? We all live on the same block anyway." I asked Stevie, Zander, and Grace.

They all nodded and we all started to walk.

I pulled Zander to the side, "Zander, thanks for the help man. You pretty much made the impossible.. Well possible."

"Anytime man." he said.

"So, how are things going with your new lady that you'll love for a day?" I asked as I nudged his side.

"To be honest, I've actually had my eyes on Stevie." he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Stevie?" I said.

"Yeah.." He said.

"I knew it!" he said.

"You knew what?"

"That you like Stevie. Trust me, it's pretty obvious."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I can't tell whether she likes me back or not."

"Well then I know exactly where we can go so you can fine out." I said.

* * *

"Ice skating?! I love ice skating!" Grace said as she dragged me on the ice.

This was my first time ice skating, but I took this as an opportunity to help out Zander and Stevie... Plus I get more time with Grace. Sweet!

"Is this your first time skating?" she asked.

"Psh, no. I've been skating. Hundreds of times." I said as I tried to glide across the ice, which led to me falling on my butt.

"Here, I'll help you." Grace said as she helped me up. "Just think of it like your walking on a rainbow."

"A rainbow? Why a rainbow?" I asked.

"Because rainbows are perf. I thought it was totes obvi." she said.

I tried to walk across the ice, but once again, I fell.

"Here, I know exactly how do help you." she said. She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "Just follow my lead."

"Grace, you're holding my hand. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" I asked.

"Of course I am. I'm spending a little of my Christmas with the guy I've been in love with since I saw his butt in summer camp." she said as she smiled at me.

"I guess I can say the same thing." I said.

We both stopped and Grace pressed her lips against mine. I felt her arms go around my neck. Was I dreaming? I secretly pinched my leg. Nope, this is real. I, Nelson Baxter, is kissing Grace King, the sunshine of my life. I wonder is Zander's getting any luck with Stevie.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

"I can't believe Nelson forced us to go ice skating with him just so he can spend time with Grace. I should be beating my brothers in tackle charades." I said as I sat down on a bench near the entrance of the ice rink.

"What happened to Joyful Stevie?" Zander asked.

"Sorry." I said.

"Come on, let Nelson be happy. I mean, stuff like this never happens to him." Zander said.

"Alright. Then let's have some fun this this." Zander said. He grabbed two pairs of skates, two hockey sticks, and a hockey puck from the bench next to ours. "I bet I can beat you at hockey."

"Oh bring it on, Robbins." I said as I put on the skates and grabbed the hockey stick and headed on the rink.

We headed on the rink. So far, I was kicking his butt.

"You're good Robbins, but not good enough." I said as I headed towards the puck. Right when I got the puck, Zander tried to steal the puck from me, but fell instead. "No one messes with Baskara."

"Oh yeah." he said as he grabbed my arm, causing me to fall on top of him. "I just messed with Baskara." He said while winking.

"You're lucky it's Christmas. Or else I would've punched you in the gut." I said.

We both laughed and then Zander looked up.

"Hey look." he said while pointing up.

I looked up and saw Nelson and Grace both holding mistletoe above us. I looked down at Zander and gently pressed my lips against his.

"They grow up so fast." I heard Nelson say.

* * *

"Bye Grace." Nelson said as he kissed her cheek and walked towards their houses.

Soon enough, it was just Zander and I walking towards my house.

"I had a great time tonight." Zander said.

"Me too. I guess this was better than being at-" I said as I was being cut off by Zander's lips pressed against mine.

After he pulled away, he looked at me and smiled.

"What was that for? Was there mistletoe?" I asked as I look up to find one.

"Nope, no mistletoe. I just really wanted to kiss you." he said while winking at me.

**So I just finished writing this one shot for Christmas in half an hour because of my new laptop. Enjoy! Merry (late) Christmas!**


End file.
